clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Underredded/hi Ranking the buildings
Hey everyone, I’m UnofficiallyRed, and today I have another ranking. This ranking, however, is for buildings. Before I start, note that this is completely my opinion. You can disagree with it, be don’t be too harsh. So let’s get started! 11. Barbarian Hut You’d saw that coming. Too expensive, and too easy to take care of, what else can I say? Although being able to survive a Rocket does impress me as a insane big wall of china but that’s just that. 10. Furnace No longer the annoying cancer it used to be. Now, it’s just a underpowered gob Hut. 9. Bomb Tower Is actually getting better. New metas include logbait and bridge spam which is easily taken care by a Bomb Tower. Also does well against classic Hog cycle, which is in the meta again. 8. Cannon Not bad for 3 elixir. The cheapest building apart from Tombstone, does decent damage, takes care of building targeting cards like a boss. But, it’s too fragile, and with many high DPS troops in the meta, this card will struggle. 7. Tombstone As amazing as Cannon, just slightly more reliable, but still fragile as heck. Somehow, though, it doesn’t get ruined by a Fireball unlike Cannon. 6. X-Bow I’d say, not too bad. But it needs skill, and people who can use it, often resort to defensive X-Bow to keep themselves alive, even though it costs a whopping 6 elixir. But still, when used right, it’s a unstoppable siege card. In other words, godlike. 5. Elixir Collector Still, surprisingly good. Baits out spells for 3M, does well in beatdown even if you spell it, because later you can place your support without worries. You also can distract a little bit. It isn’t as bad as most people thought after the nerf. 4. Tesla No it isn’t first. It’s too fragile for 4 elixir and although really effective against most meta decks, once a proper push is made, Tesla’s unreliability just makes you waste 4 elixir. 3. Gob Hut Used to suck, now look at it! The spear Gobs are soooo fast and soooo annoying, and that’s just for one more elixir over Furnace. Also, the goblins spawn one by one, giving more waves. Poison also can’t prevent all the waves now. Talking about Poison, it’s good Poison bait for Graveyard! 2. Inferno Tower I think, the best defensive building in the game. It’s just simply amazing. Ez to counter, but the DPS when it reaches max damage IS AMAZING. Also, it survives 3 Fireballs at tourney level. IDrag outclasses it, but it isn’t a building, so the winner is... 1. Mortar A while ago, I’d say it sucked, but it turned out to be AWESOME. Use it wrongly, you get three crowned ez. Use it right, you have an insane win streak, anytime, anywhere. Even in the higher arenas, this can be unstoppable. Really underrated for 4 elixir. So did you guys agree? Do let me know :D Category:Blog posts